User talk:Emmatigerlily
Please leave me an owl and I'll try to get back to you really soon :) And I know you've heard this many times, but please remember to start a new section and sign using your signature, thanks! Our RP Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Back to you! Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Oz and Metria Sorry, I comepletly forgot about that rp. Posted :) -R.A.B. 01:39, May 26, 2015 (UTC) RP Maybe tomorrow we can RP Sakura and Melinda? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:08, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Twyla's relative Hi! I am currently interested in being the unknown relative to Twyla Selene. What info do I need to be able to make/be this character? Thanks! MerisaMist (talk) 17:01, May 29, 2015 (UTC) : : Sakura and Melinda This is a reminder. Dungeon Corridor. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:58, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Emma! Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary RP? Would you like to roleplay? Maybe Noella and Kimi? (I'm at school though so I can't get on chat right now.) NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 17:32, June 3, 2015 (UTC) RPing Demi and Melinda? I thought it might be interesting, though I know it could be short too knowing Demi. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:45, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :I was thinking the common room unless there's somewhere else you'd prefer. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:49, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Incomplete Sorting I'm not sure what the practice has been in the past, and I left it because it was from an active user whom I presumed would finish it up. With over a month of no activity, I think it's fine to delete it. If you wanted to be extremely generous you could Owl the user first, warning them that in a few days it will be gone unless it is completed. Up to you. :) Alex Jiskran 17:38, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Seeker for the Ballycastle Bats I kind of already had a character in sorting that's trying to be the seeker. :/ Also, if you're planning on keeping him (like many are planning on keeping theirs past the expansion), would you be interested in them sharing an apartment? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 20:40, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry about it If you really want to be that position, I can switch. It's not that important to me that's she's seeker. If I had known that it was that important that he was seeker, I would've switched instead of saying anything. I guess I'll just switch her to keeper or something. You can stay as seeker. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 14:03, June 5, 2015 (UTC) RE:RP I'd love to RP, just let me know who and were. As a warning, I'll be heading home soon (sooner than normal, yay!) in about 30 mins so I'll be offline for a good hour, meaning we may have to finish the RPs later. Also if you wanted to make twins with me for the expansion that would be awesome! Any ideas for them (genders, team, positions, etc)? Let me know and we'll get them created! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:26, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Sweet, well I'm planning on being on chat this afternoon, so hopefully I'll catch you then! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:34, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I'm good It doesn't mean that much to me what position she plays, so I'll switch it. You can stay as seeker, I'm cool with that. :) NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:05, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks and No Problem! I would love to roleplay them, I think it would be interesting. :) Like I probably said, it's no problem. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:28, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Asante Thank you in Swahili. :D Thank you for sorting Ruby. - Dr. Mrs. von Doom (talk) 18:53, June 5, 2015 (UTC) RP Thanks for sorting him! I'd love to RP one day :) my characters are shown here if you want to take a look. Okay... how about Twyla and David? Tristan He's been sorted/approved! :D 23:08, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Whoo! :D He's been sorted! Now we can roleplay the two of them! After the Kimi and Noella RP or do both at once? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 00:50, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Great job! My current status on the Sorting front. Thanks. :) Alex Jiskran 11:38, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay... Now that I'm sorted, what can I do? I've noticed the school year hasn't started yet, so that's out of question. I've gone to some shops at Diagon Alley... am I allowed to do that? How does money work? Does everyone start with a good amount of Galleons? So... does the school year start on September 1st, like the book? Inferno999 A fire burns inside of me. I have chosen to let it out. The inferno will forever rage. An eternal flame. 23:23, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Character Page Design Can I use your coding that you use for your character pages, please? I would probably only use it for Noella, Bobbie, and Ani, just so you know. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 00:09, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! I think I get it, but if I don't, I'll just mess around with it to figure it out. :p *hugs back* Are you up for RPing or no..? (I can never figure out how to word that without it sounding awkward XD) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 15:08, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Oh, it didn't? :/ Yeah, that sounds good. Quality Quidditch Supplies? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 15:18, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Both of those RPs are kind of dead right now anyways, but, yeah, you'll probably have to archive it. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 15:26, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Characters I honestly haven't...though I should this week. I was too busy this weekend. I'll add more stuff to my sandbox as I think of it, but if you think of anything, feel free to add it there too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:41, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :Well, lets start with the easy questions :D Which team would you like them to be on? Would you like to make a guy or a girl? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:50, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Female twins for the Harpies sound great. That helps narrow down things a bit. So, would you like them to be chasers or beaters? ...OR one of each, one of which protects the other (protective sister). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:00, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :I'm fine with that. I went and checked and I have Laura Spencer reserved for a female model if we'd like to use her. If not, any thoughts as to look/race or model? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:04, June 8, 2015 (UTC) I had thought they would be identical, unless you'd prefer to find yourself someone else. When I saw her on Big Bang Theory, I reserved her on here for eventually. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:13, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :Sweet. Sometime this weel, I'll work on my character's page/details/sorting, and you can copy mine and modify it as you'd like. I usually get an idea, or on a streak and do it all in a day, so I'll keep you updated :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:16, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for agreeing to do it...I'm looking forward to RPing with you! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:20, June 8, 2015 (UTC) I did I did see it, I just had to leave to get to school. :p NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 16:04, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Twyla and David Potions Staircase sounds good! You can start. :) Expansion Characters Hey, I created the basics of Althea Keyne today. Feel free to copy what you'd like and change what you don't. I didn't know if you wanted to be really similar, or very different (personalities, Houses, etc) so I left a lot wide open, but once you get yours outlined I'll add more to mine and then we can get them approved and sorted. I know we normall do that first, but I didn't want to change a bunch of things AFTER they'd been approved. Anyway, let me know what you think! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:09, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Also, I know the colors on her page probably need to change, but here we use an old IE version, so I can't see it right anyway and will have to wait until I'm home to change them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:10, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Expansion Characters No problem...I always have ideas. If you need any help working on yours, or some ideas, just let me know and I'll toss some your way. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:07, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :I love RPing with you Emma, and you've NEVER been a pain. You can go a number of ways with yoru character. Mines a bit crazy and outgoing, so you can either do something similar (so they're very alike) or have your character be smart and the one who holds her sister in check (more reserved). Either would make a fun interesting character. Your character could even be the 'mom' of the team as it were (since so far they all seem a little crazy and not with much sense). However, in the end it's your character, and you should make something you'll enjoy playing, and can RP well (though you RP all your characters well, so I don't see that being an issue). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:24, June 10, 2015 (UTC) None at all. Make her yours. You can copy and paste my character's page if you'd like, and change the relevent details. You can grab a different pic of the actress if you'd like, and do whatever you'd like with the name (though they should probably have the same last name :P). They can start with the same letters, or be comepletely different. I look forward to seeing what you come up with! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:33, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :Yup...I was assuming they were born in Wales (though apparently I didn't include that...my bad). For the rest, I left it unclear so if you had any thoughts we can change them...just let me know. I think I put a "small town" so...more country than city? I didn't have any idea for their family (siblings or parents). I assume there parents are still alive and together. (again, we can add siblings, or parent details if you'd like. I don't have specific thoughts though). I assumed they were fairly poor, though not to the point where they were desprate. Again, we can change or add to any of that..I was just trying to get an outline so we could work together on the details...so did you have any thoughts or preferences for the rest? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:46, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Back on for a bit :) I'm going to be on for the next 50 minutes, but I can't get on chat (school problems). But I'll be able to post, so, well, I posted. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 17:47, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Never settle... Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Ace of Spades, Hearts and Diamonds 'Ello! I was wondering, if you're not super busy, if you would like to roleplay? If so, I would suggest Noella and Carmen, Sakura and Bobbie/Noella, or anyone you would like to really. :) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 14:19, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RP Prehaps not today if you're busy, but at some point I think Carmen could catch Melinda trying to cneak out, which might be interesting. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:23, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :Entrance Hall. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:38, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe Sakura and Noella at Hieroglyphic Hall? :[[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] :14:34, June 15, 2015 (UTC)